Everyone has experienced, on occasion, the frustration associated with the inadvertent removal of sheets or retention of sheets beneath a mattress and contoured sheets having elasticized portions for snugly engaging about the lower periphery of a mattress have been designed to overcome this problem, at least with respect to bottom sheets. Contoured sheets or fitted sheets have proven very popular and generally work satisfactorily with respect to a standard mattress. The problem of inadvertent sheet removal is more acute with respect to waterbed mattresses where, due to their inherent characteristics, retention of sheets thereabout is more difficult.
The present invention seeks to provide a simple solution to firmly retain sheets tucked beneath a mattress.